Apocalipsis
by MariahTcn
Summary: Tengo una semana para ir a cinco países distintos e investigar… Tengo una semana para localizarlo y evitar, a toda costa, que mi profecía se haga realidad… Tengo una semana para evitar que la catástrofe, jamás antes vista, llegue al planeta tierra y lo destruya poco a poco... Tengo una semana para salvar el mundo, al menos, como lo conocemos...(Prólogo completo adentro)AU.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaymer: La mayor parte de los personajes pertenecen a S.M, El espacio, tiempo y sucesos son de mi propiedad.**

**.**

**_''_****_Capítulo Beteado por _Beta FFTH Lupita''**

**.**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

* * *

Tengo una semana para ir a cinco países distintos e investigar…

Tengo una semana para localizarlo, y evitar, a toda costa, que mi profecía se haga realidad…

Tengo una semana para evitar que la catástrofe, jamás antes vista, llegue al planeta tierra y lo destruya poco a poco.

Tengo una semana para salvar el mundo, al menos, como lo conocemos…

**…**

Yo, Isabella Swan, hija del mejor agente de la CIA, y de la más prestigiosa abogada del país, comencé a tener visiones sobre el futuro, desde que tenía tan solo cinco años. No sabía lo que eran, hasta que ví un terremoto en Chile, se lo dije a mis padres... y este se hizo realidad.

Al principio, mis visiones llegaron a asustarnos a mí y a mi familia, aunque ellos eran quienes me miraban como un objeto, en vez de un ser humano. Después, para Charlie -Mi padre- era de vital importancia, tener a una vidente en su familia, para realizar los cargos asignados en su empleo, era mucho más fácil de ese modo, al menos para él.

He logrado salvar a mucha gente… aunque nadie lo sepa.

Hace cuatro días y diecisietes horas, tuve mi última visión, y, sin duda alguna, es la peor que había tenido en todo este tiempo. Mi padre me miró con sorpresa y abatimiento cuando se lo dije; mi madre, por su parte, tuvo un episodio y la llevaron al hospital.

-_El fin del mundo se acerca.-Dije seriamente._

Minutos después de que mi padre diera la noticia en su trabajo, todo el centro se puso inquieto, miradas y murmullos. Yo dije todo lo que sabía hasta ese momento y me prestaron atención, por primera vez. Respondí cada una de sus preguntas: que era de noche cuando tuve la visión; que gritos de horror creaban un escenario horrible, la desesperación que ví en cada una de las personas y todos, absolutamente todos creían tener salvación en algún lugar.

-Y la tienen- se los dije. Pero yo tenía que encontrar, entre millones de personas, al individuo que cambiaría el mundo, una semana no sería mucho.

Las preguntas terminarón, y a mí y a mi papa nos despidieron del centro y, como era de imaginarse, ahora ellos me tienen como su juguete.

Mañana partiré a mi primer destino: Inglaterra. Un agente me acompañara.

Para ellos fue rápida la decisión, yo iría y cambiaría el rumbo del mundo sin reconocimientos, sin agradecimientos, sin nada.

Y no tenía otra opción, realmente.

Estaba destinada a trabajar en el anonimato y, por lo visto, ser parte de la salvación del universo.

Bien, pues comencemos.


	2. Deambulando por el sol de los ingleses

**Disclaymer: La mayor parte de los personajes pertenecen a S.M, El espacio, tiempo y sucesos son de mi propiedad.**

**.**

**_''_****_Capítulo Beteado por _Beta FFTH Lupita''**

**.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**Deambulando por el sol de los Ingleses.**

* * *

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

**Día Uno.**

**18/07/2008 – 8 am.**

Ya es de día y el cielo, está completamente despejado en Londres.

Puedo escuchar algunos autos, pasar por el asfalto de la carretera y a unos cuantos perros, ladrar.

Masajeo mis ojos, me quito las lagañas, y comienzo a levantarme.

Hoy leeré el historial de los chicos. Mis descripciones fueron claras, muy precisas, sin embargo, no tener un nombre completo, hace mucho más difícil la cuestión. Así, que tenía que ver las fotos y asegurarme muy bien de quien era el que buscaba.

El agente que me está acompañando, me dijo, que de los que habían conseguido con mi descripción, todos eran ingleses. Pues bien, aquí estoy.

Este es mi país favorito, y a la vez, es mi primer destino.

Más tarde podría ir a la casa de su familia y preguntar por él.

Como si fuera una mañana cualquiera, de un día común, me doy una ducha y me arreglo para bajar a desayunar: es una actividad fácil y solitaria, que en cierto modo me agrada.

Antes de descubrir que era una vidente, solía desayunar con mis padres. Eso ya no ocurre.

Muchas cosas cambiaron.

Me coloco mi ropa, compuesta por: pantalones largos y una camisa cerrada, junto con un juego de zapatos deportivos; me hacen sentir cómoda y preparada para cualquier cosa.

Considero que, ahora, soy una especie de Agente. Creo que este es mi primer trabajo oficial como parte de la CIA.

Me mantengo con la idea de ser la heroína de todo esto, y me dirijo hasta la habitación de mi Agente, El señor Cullen.

Él es alto, moreno, e increíblemente musculoso. Da bastante miedo, aunque, sus hoyuelos y su tímida sonrisa, delatan su integridad como persona. Él me cae muy bien pero, debido a mi _"don"_ me tiene un poco de miedo, y eso es tan común en las personas, que ya estoy acostumbrada.

No soy normal, y eso es nuevo para él. Lo entiendo perfectamente.

Toco la puerta de su habitación del hotel -que está al lado de la mía -dos veces y el señor Cullen abre inmediatamente.

-Buenos días, señorita. -Me sonríe y se hace a un lado, para dejarme pasar a la habitación.

Le respondo con una tímida sonrisa y entro.

Adentro se siente un poco de frío, y recuerdo, cuanto le agrada esta temperatura. Tomo asiento en uno de los sillones laterales, cerca de la ventana y me dirijo a él, quien ya ha cerró la puerta y me mira, con sus manos detrás de su espalda.

Aún tiene puesto su uniforme. Ellos, se parecen a los hombres de negro; desde luego, él y su grupo de "agentes" serios, con los que trabaja.

-No podemos perder tiempo, Emmett. Es de vital importancia, hacer las cosas con la mayor rapidez posible. -Digo con tono aburrido y serio-. Ahora, si no te importa, ¿Podrías, por favor, darme los registros de las personas señaladas?

Me doy cuenta que se pone rígido y asiente. Después, se sumerge en otra habitación.

Me pongo a pensar en lo que implica mi día a día: levantarme, almorzar, trabajar, comer, descansar en el lugar donde este; cenar, dormir y volver a hacer la misma rutina al siguiente día. Mi vida monótona.

Emmett entra con varios sobres amarillos en las manos. Noto inmediatament,e su forma de caminar: espalda recta, vista al frente y sus músculos relajados, en una forma elegante.

Él está preparado para ser así. Para ser como un robot.

Me extiende los sobres con los documentos y abro el primero.

_Nombre: Christian Layny._

_Edad: 23 años._

_Fecha de nacimiento: 02/08/1990_

_Lugar de nacimiento: Londres, Inglaterra. Princess Grace Hospital._

_Color de Ojos: Grises._

_Color de piel: Blanco._

_Contextura: Delgada._

_Estatura: 1,81_

_Peso: 62 kg. _

_Ocupación: Estudiante Universitario. Psicología. Cambridge._

_Estado civil: Soltero._

_Hobby: Le gusta ir de fiestas y beber._

Termino de leer la información y luego veo la foto. Parece ser él, por su barba y sus ojos verdes, pero no estoy totalmente convencida.

Dejo ese sobre y me dirijo al segundo.

Suspiro bruscamente y busco la foto, ignorando la información por completo.

No es él. El prototipo de la foto, parece haber salido de una cárcel, con sus múltiples tatuajes y su colección de joyas en el rostro.

Casi da miedo.

Sonrío amargamente y le entrego el sobre a Emmett.

-¿No es él? –Pregunta, mirando el sobre.

-Él chico de quien hablamos, solo tiene un tatuaje, señor Cullen. Y está en su cuello; no hay nada en los brazos o piernas. -Le digo, abriendo el último.

Enarco las cejas, cuando veo la foto.

Su ropa, que parece de marca, está perfectamente planchada; su sonrisa muestra sus rectos dientes blancos; su postura es perfecta y resignada, algo aburrida; su cabello está sin peinar, pero le da un aire sexy, y sus ojos, que se achican al sonreír, son como esmeraldas.

Es… ameno.

Se ve mucho más joven en la foto.

Se dejó crecer el cabello.

Sigue teniendo esa cara de egocéntrico que, quizá, aun podría ser.

Suspiro y veo su dirección.

_Oxford Street__._

_…_

**10:00 am.**

**Oxford Street, Londres.**

Las calles están llenas de muchísimas personas.

Los edificios se elevan como en un paisaje y las personas hablan, mientras conversan entre ellos. Yo me mantengo callada, mientras llego a mi destino.

Me detengo en una propiedad privada. Rejas de acero protegen a los habitantes, de todo aquel que desee internarse. Hay un señor gordo y canoso, parado en la esquina, mirando hacia los lados.

-Disculpe, ¿Ésta es la residencia de los Señores Masen?

Me mira agobiado y asiente.

-¿Podría dejarme pasar? Es realmente un asunto muy importante, el que tengo que tratar directamente con ellos.

-¿Tiene cita? -Me pregunta, señalando una puerta que está escondida, entre unas ramas.

Hago una mueca y niego. Se está poniendo difícil.

-Mire, señor… -Miro su placa. -Vulturi, es un asunto de vida o muerte. Necesito saber cómo podría obtener una cita para visitar…

-Mire, jovencita, ellos no están recibiendo a las personas en estos días. Su hija menor murió en un grave accidente y los señores no se encuentran en un estado muy dinámico.

-Pero es que es realmente necesario –Insisto. -Quiero localizar a uno de sus hijos. Al joven Edward Masen.

-¿Es su novia? -Cuestiona, evaluándome.

-¡No! Dios mío. -Hago una mueca de disgusto -Nada que ver.

-Entonces, ¿Para que desea ver al joven Masen?

-Está hablando como si estuviéramos en el siglo pasado. -Me quejo. -No puedo decirle de que se trata, de hecho, no puedo decirle ni a su familia. Como ya le dije anteriormente, es de vital importancia para mí, para usted y para todo el planeta, que lo localice.

-Creo que lo mejor será, que se marche a su hogar. -Al ver que no me muevo agrega: -O llamaré a la policía.

Me cruzo de brazos. -¿Hogar? ¿De verdad? ¡Vamos, llame a la policía, realmente me da igual! -Suelto un bufido. -¿No puede decirme, simplemente como conseguir una maldita cita para ver a Edward Masen, y ya? ¿Acaso es mucho pedir? ¡No me lo voy a comer, Vulturi!

-Más respeto a los mayores. -Pongo los ojos en blanco. -Le diré algo, señorita…

-Swan. Isabella Swan.

-Señorita Swan. -Solo asiento, brevemente. -Le comunicaré a la señora Elizabeth Masen, su inesperada visita, y la llamaré para ver si tiene tiempo disponible, para que la atiendan. Ahora, ya puede marcharse.

Sonrío cínicamente. -¿Me llamará?

-Lo haré en cuanto pueda.

Asiento, tranquilamente. -Entonces, ¿Me voy?

-Por favor.

-Y me llamará…

-Dije que sí. -Me responde, comienza a irritarse.

-¿Cómo se supone que me llamará, si no tiene mi número? -Chasqueo la lengua-. Creo que tendré que decirle esto, Señor Vulturi, pero si usted, no me consigue una maldita cita para mañana, seré yo, la que traiga a la policía.

Parece sorprendido, pero no se mueve en absoluto.

-Bien, está avisado. Vendré mañana a ver a los señores Masen y entraré, usted quiera o no.

-¿Es una amenaza? -Pregunta en voz alta, cuando comienzo a alejarme, rumbo el auto.

-¡Considérele un ultimátum! -Exclamo.

-Es lo mismo.

-Pero suena mucho mejor. -Sonrío fríamente y le hago señas al conductor para que se aleje.

Me voy en un taxi privado que contrataron, para mi uso exclusivo. El conductor es un señor joven, pero se ve algo cansado. Tiene acento sureño y es rubio. Si no le gustara fumar, y hubiera tenido un buen odontólogo, seguramente podría haber sido modelo.

Tomo el sobre y reviso la información, de nuevo. Busco direcciones y personas conocidas del _niño Masen_. Finalmente, me decido a ir a visitar a un pariente cercano.

El conductor espera mi orden, y al ver que no digo nada, me pregunta:

-¿A dónde quiere que la lleve?

-Vamos a _Whitehall.-_Indico, un poco molesta.

…

**11 am.**

**Whitehall, Londres.**

Estoy caminando por la plaza, que está decorada con flores silvestres y unos cuantos árboles, totalmente viejos y poco verdes. Hay varios niños jugando y varios enamorados, ligando.

Mi celular suena y contesto:

-Habla Bella.

-Agente Cullen. -Se identifica. - ¿Progresos?

-Mañana en la mañana, iremos de nuevo. El portero me cabreó. –Suelto un suspiro. -Iré a visitar al hermano. Probablemente, él si tenga noticias, y tal vez, si tengo suerte, le falte un vigilante.

-¿Le dará tiempo?

-Yo también pertenezco a este planeta, Señor. Tanto mí persona, como la suya, estoy completamente segura que desean sobrevivir. –Pauso. -Esperemos que así sea.

-¿Dónde se encuentra? ¿Necesita algo?

-Estoy en Whitehall. Nunca había visitado esta parte, me agrada bastante.-sonrío-Estoy bien; si necesito algo, no dudare en llamarle.

-Bien, entonces. Que tenga un buen día, Señorita Swan.

-Igualmente-Le respondo y cuelgo.

.

.

.

**11:30 am. **

**Mismo lugar.**

El Pent-house es de color blanco, con ventanas oscuras. Desde que la vi, amé la casa donde vive el hermano de Masen.

El jardín está perfectamente cuidado, con su grama verde y su camino de piedras grises ásperas. Un árbol a la esquina y un señor y una niña jugando, es el paisaje que me recibe.

Me acerco tranquilamente hasta ellos, a pesar de que me duelen las piernas.

El señor tiene un aspecto de crío. Está sonriendo, y en sus mejillas, aparecen dos hoyuelos. Está maravillosamente en forma, y su piel blanca, -Pero no pálida. -combina con su cabello dorado y sus ojos verdes. Está agachado, mientras juega con una pequeña niña rubia -de no más de cinco años -de ojos azules.

Debe ser su hija. Tiene los mismos hoyuelos y el mismo cabello. Se parecen bastante.

-¿Jasper Masen? -Pregunto, elocuente.

Sus ojos claros me observan y con voz suave le susurra a la niña, que entre a casa con su madre. La pequeña obedece, luego de mirarme fijamente.

-¿Si?

-Isabella Swan -Me presento sonriendo, estrechándole la mano.

-¿Y…?

Asiento tranquilamente. -Quería hablarle sobre su hermano. Edward Masen.

-¿Nueva novia? -Sonríe.

-Por segunda vez, no soy su novia.

Frunce el ceño- ¿Entonces?

-Necesito que me diga algunas cosas acerca de él. Donde vive, su número telefónico, horarios… fui a la casa de los Señores Masen, pero no me permitieron entrar.

-¿Para qué necesita saber usted, esa información? -Pregunta desconfiado. -Mis padres no están bien; hoy salieron de Londres.

-¿Cuándo vuelven?

-Pronto. –Contesta, simplemente. -No me ha respondido. Si usted no es su novia….

-Soy su prometida. -Miento rápida y convincentemente.

Me observa por unos segundos. -Edward no se casaría, ni aunque su novia fuera la próxima heredera al trono de Inglaterra.

Probablemente tenga _Gamofobia. _No, si la tuviera, yo lo sabría, por supuesto.

-¿Qué le puedo decir? Edward logro asentar cabeza, finalmente.

Lo piensa un momento y después, niega.

-Si usted es su prometida como dice serlo. Entonces…

-Lo soy. Nos casaremos en dos meses. -Le interrumpo.

-Si se casaran en dos meses ¿Por qué usted no sabe dónde está él? O, mejor aún, ¿Por qué no tiene su teléfono? Las mentiras no son buenas para obtener un objetivo, Isabella.

Mierda.

Maldito Masen inteligente.

-Discutimos hace un mes. El cree que yo lo engañé con un compañero del trabajo, y simplemente, se fue. Cambio su número telefónico y esto me tiene cansada. Lo extraño demasiado, ¿Sabe? -Le digo, melancólica. -Siempre es así; se va y desaparece de mi radar hasta que, tiempo después, vuelve buscándome. Lo que más odio es que se vaya sin razón verdadera. Odio que huya.

-¿Y no lo engañó?

-Por supuesto que no. -Hago una mueca. -No lo hice y no lo haría, jamás.

-Debería ser actriz, en vez de acosadora. -Me recomienda, sonriendo. -Muy convincente su explicación.

-¡Pero es real! -Le exclamó, irritada.

-Edward no es de los chicos que huye. No es de los que se compromete en una relación. Edward no cambia su número telefónico, ni de trabajo. -Se ríe. -Así que, le invito a pasar un buen día en Londres. Hasta luego.

Lo veo caminar hasta la perta de su casa y le sigo, casi corriendo.

-¡Es necesario que me diga donde está! No sabe lo que está haciendo. Necesito encontrarlo.

Me ignora.

-¡Está comportándose como un inmaduro! –Exclamo, frustrada.

Se detiene y me enfrenta. -Mira, niña, no he hablado con mi hermano en años; no sé dónde está y no sé nada sobre él. El niño perfecto debe estar muy ocupado en su trabajo. La última vez que escuche algo de él, me dijeron que estaba en Atlanta.

-¿Hace cuánto fue eso?

-Hace tres años.

-Eso es bastante.-Le digo, sorprendida.

-Sí, así es. –Musita, con voz débil.

-¿Puedo preguntar, porque no se hablan?

-Diferencias… –Responde. -Que tenga un buen día. –Dice, finalmente y se sumerge dentro de su casa.

Desordeno mi cabello con una mano. Me siento frustrada, y camino por las calles cercanas, hasta detenerme en un banco de cemento. Tomo asiento y cierro los ojos.

El dolor que siento en mis piernas y pies, se extiende hasta mi cabeza, en cuestión de segundos.

La espalda me duele, tengo sueño y mucha hambre.

Saco el agua de mi bolso y tomo un gran trago.

Pasa una hora y decido que es hora de comer. No sé como llego, pero me encuentro sentada en una de las mesas, de mi restaurante favorito. Los comedores son elegantes y el piso de mármol puro. Los trabajadores se visten de blanco y negro y sus cabellos están pulcramente peinados. En el aroma se puede percibir el buen sabor.

Ordeno Espagueti a la Marinara, y no demoran mucho tiempo en traérmelo. La señora que me atiende es mayor, pero se ve muy conservada; me recuerda a mi abuela Marie.

Mi abuela, era la única persona que, me trató como un ser humano normal, y no como un monstruo, como lo hacían los demás.

Recuerdo la lectura de sus cuentos en la noche; su sonrisa pícara al hacer algo, a lo que mis padres llamarían un hecho imprudente; sus palabras de ánimo y de consuelo cuando estaba en mis peores momentos; siempre ayudándome y su trabajo para pensar en todo. También recuerdo la noche que murió. Pero no hablaré de eso.

-¿Disculpe? -Escucho que me llaman, y levanto la vista.

-¿Si? -Le pregunto a la niña morena que me mira con una sonrisa. Ha de tener cerca de trece años.

-Soy Anabelle.

-Yo Bella. -Me presento.

Asiente. -Lo sé, tú eres como yo.

-¿Cómo tú? -No entiendo…

-Yo también veo el futuro.- Musita.

Oh.

Me siento bastante incómoda, y asiento.

-¿Ves el futuro?

-Si… ¿No es genial?

-Bueno…

-Sabes, ¡Mi mama me dijo y juró que tú no estarías acá! -Niega con la cabeza, divertida. -Pero no se puede combatir contra una vidente. ¿Tú también viste lo que pasara en el mundo? Mágico, mi mamá tampoco me creyó eso. -Ríe- ¿Cómo estás llevándolo con la búsqueda? Me gustaría poder ayudarte, pero no puedo hacerlo. Mis padres son tan sobreprotectores. Mi madre morirá de un infarto ¿Sabes? Mi padre lo hará de tristeza. Me quedare solita y solo así, podre acompañarte.

Niña baja y atolondrada.

¿Sabe cuándo van a morir sus padres? Pobre.

La miro sorprendida. - ¿Cómo…?

-Lo sé por una de mis visiones. ¡Vaya chica! Deberías hacer una película de lo mismo. Y ese bombón… ¡Está bellísimo! Suertuda empedernida.

Si, suertuda, claro.

-Y… ¿Tu mamá dónde está?

-En este momento está en el hospital.

-¿Estás sola?

-Por supuesto que no. -Pone los ojos en blanco. -Estoy con mi tía Gabrielle.

-¿Y tú papá?

-¿Mi papá? Con mi mamá, ¿No es obvio?

No lo sé, dímelo tú.

-¿Tu tía sabe que estas aquí, conmigo? -Le pregunto, mirando por todo el restaurant.

-Sí. Ella es una especie de Bruja rara. -Oh, genial.

-¿Puede hacer Magia?

-Nop, pero hace unos pasteles de muerte…

Me estoy irritando.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué es una bruja?

-Es un secreto. -Me guiña un ojo.

Un secreto.

Me río y la miro, burlonamente.

No soy social, de hecho, No soy de las que me gusta hacer dinámica con la gente; no soy buena en eso. No soy de las personas que traen un tema al lado de otro y, definitivamente, no entro en las categorías de las personas, que hablan por placer.

Tímida.

Callada.

Vidente.

Esa soy yo.

Anabelle me cuenta un poco de su vida y luego, tratando de ser cortes, me despido con la mano, y una promesa de que iré a buscarla, en cuanto sus padres mueran.

Me subo en el taxi y me dirijo al hotel, donde me estoy alojando. El sitio es cinco estrellas y ofrece tranquilidad.

Necesito una ducha y una cama.


	3. Progreso

**Disclaymer: La mayor parte de los personajes pertenecen a S.M, El espacio, tiempo y sucesos son de mi propiedad.**

**.**

**_''_****_Capítulo Beteado por _Beta FFTH Lupita''**

**.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**Progresos.**

* * *

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

**Día Dos.**

**19/07/2008 – 1 pm.**

Me encuentro en la residencia de los Masen, de nuevo.

Es agotador —y muy irritante— tener que ver de nueva cuenta a Vulturi. Él, definitivamente, no me cae muy bien, que digamos.

Cuando me vió, observé que hizo una mueca de disgusto y agotamiento. Ahora sé, que no esperaba verme de nuevo. Pero aquí estoy, tengo que estarlo.

— No están acá, vuelven en una semana.

— Ya lo sé. —Sonrío, confiada. — Pero también sé que, Elizabeth Mwer, se ha quedado en este lugar. Y ella conoce muy bien a la familia. Así que, ¿Me dejará pasar?

Sacude la cabeza, de forma negativa.

Mierda, no lo pondrá fácil.

— ¿Al menos, los llamó para avisarles sobre mi visita? —Insisto. No quiero irme sin respuestas.

— Son de clase alta, niña. No reciben a extraños.

— ¿Los llamó o no?

— Por supuesto, y ellos están realmente aislados de emociones positivas. Casi me gano un despido, por su causa.

No me siento culpable por ello.

— Bueno, por lo que me han dicho, Elizabeth es una mujer de total confianza que entenderá mis razones. Al menos por esta ocasión.

— Exactamente, ¿Quién le dice estas cosas, Swan? —Vaya, se aprendió mi apellido.

— Contactos...

— ¿No estará involucrada en la mafia, o en algo peligroso?

— Le aseguro que no es nada peligroso. Y, permítame decirle, que ha hecho una pregunta muy tonta: si lo estuviera, por ningún motivo se lo anunciaría y francamente, usted jamás lo descubriría.

— Eso significa que...

— No deseo mal para nadie, pero, de verdad… tengo que ver a alguien, que sepa la ubicación de Edward.

— ¿Y qué es lo que le hace pensar que Elizabeth lo sabe?

No le contesto y quedamos mirándonos fijamente.

Una tormenta eléctrica se acerca y, alrededor de una hora, aproximadamente, luego de una corta precipitación, el granizo empezará a presentarse.

Son pequeñas señales que nadie observa, pero que yo conozco a la perfección.

— Pasa, niña. — Escuché una voz detrás de mí. Dí media vuelta y una señora esbelta y de buenas curvas, se encuentra situada en la puerta de la mansión. Sus cabellos son de un rojizo anaranjado, sus labios rosados, y tiene pecas en sus pómulos, que contrastan con su piel blanca y sus ojos azules.

— ¿Está segura, mi señora? — Pregunta Vulturi mirándola, completamente atónito.

— Te he dicho que no me agrada que me llames así. —Hace una mueca. —Estoy segura.

Vulturi me abre la puerta y yo paso sin despedirme. La señora me indica que camine y lo hago obedientemente. Ella va lento, pero con estilo y yo trato de imitarla.

El césped de la entrada es de un verde totalmente impresionante. Sin embargo, la mansión lo opaca de una forma completa, al levantarse con sus paredes blancas y ventanales oscuros. Por dentro, tiene un piso de madera oscura y colores crema resaltan en sus paredes.

Tomamos dirección a la sala y nos sentamos una frente a la otra.

— Mi nombre es Elizabeth Mwer, pero, por alguna extraña razón, usted ya sabe eso. — Su voz es cariñosa y bastante fina.

— Isabella Swan. — Me presento y le sonrío, nerviosa. —Sí, bueno…

— ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu búsqueda?

Suspiro. —Necesito encontrar a Edward. Pero, es como si hubiese desaparecido del mapa. Su hermano no sabe dónde está y justamente, los señores Masen no se encuentran para ayudarme. Me enteré, y no puedo decirle como, que usted se encontraba aquí… y pensé que quizás podría apoyarme con esto.

Ella, al igual que todos con los que he hablado de este asunto, me mira con curiosidad. Sólo espero, que no me pregunte si salgo con el niño.

— ¿Para qué quiere encontrarlo exactamente, señorita? —Su tono de voz es bajo, cauto.

— ¿No puede quedarse sólo con la respuesta de que es importante y que no le pasará nada a él? — Le cuestiono, ilusionada.

— ¿Y por qué debo confiar en una desconocida?

Aprieto los labios.

No sé la respuesta. Muy buena pregunta.

— Creo que Edward se encontraba en un viaje por Europa, pero ahora, estoy casi segura de que está con sus padres en Atlanta, para el funeral, que es en dos días.

Hago un cálculo mental y asiento, conforme. Por ahora.

— ¿Y en este momento no sabe su ubicación exacta? —Pregunto.

—No. Edward es así: siempre anda perdido, porque se la pasa apostado; por lo tanto, viajando de un lugar a otro sin un destino fijo.

— Entonces, creo que tendré que asistir al funeral.

— No será fácil. Contrataron muy buena seguridad, y estoy segura, de que sin invitación, no la dejarán entrar.

— ¿Usted no fue invitada?

Me miró por unos segundos, dudando si debía decirme la verdad. —Sí, lo estoy.

— Es importante. —Repito.

— Está bien. —Suspira, resignada. —No puedes irte en mi avión porque no iré sola y tendría que armar una buena historia.

— Igual tendrá que hacerla para el funeral. Y, sin embargo, yo podría irme con mi acompañante aparte y luego nos encontraríamos allá.

— ¿Acompañante?

— Es más como un guardaespaldas.

— ¿Quién eres? —Me mira, demasiado desconfiada.

— Lo más cercano a la salvación, que usted y todo el mundo, tiene en estos momentos.

— ¿Debería tener miedo?

— Quizás.

Asiente y sonríe. — La única razón por la que hago esto, señorita, es porque hace muchos años prometí hacer algo arriesgado y esto me parece una oportunidad lo suficientemente característica. ¿Me promete una buena historia? ¿Me contará todo, cuando termine?

— ¿Va a ponerlo en tinta y papel?

— Probablemente.

— No le prometo un futuro. Pero de ser así, estará en mí decirle lo que quiera saber.

— ¿Un…? ¿Hay… es un trato?

Asiento.

Se levanta de su lugar y se dirige por un pasillo blanco. Al rato, regresa con una tarjeta blanca y me la entrega.

— Es la invitación. Yo me se la dirección de memoria, así que no importa. Procura llevarla el día del funeral.

— Lo haré, muchas gracias, por todo. Un saludo a su familia.

— Se los haré llegar.

Me levanto y guardo la invitación en mi bolso. Juntas, caminamos hasta la salida y nos despedimos con la mano.

Me sorprende lo amable que llegó a ser conmigo, a pesar de lo raro del asunto.

Vulturi se encuentra recostado sobre la pared, y cuando salgo, me mira con duda. Yo solo reí por su mueca, y me despedí de él con la mano, tomando el taxi que me había traído.

**Londres, Inglaterra. Hotel.**

**9:12 Pm**

Estoy en el hotel, sentada con Emmett, y juntos estamos revisando el papeleo.

Le narré los hechos y sonrío aliviado por la información que teníamos hasta el momento. Pronto, estaríamos en un jet privado rumbo al funeral, a la salvación y a Edward.

Tengo tiempo libre, más de lo que pensé que llegaría a tener, por las circunstancias.

Por alguna extraña razón, mis pies me duelen. No he hecho mucha actividad física. Guardo lo que revisamos, me excuso con Emmett y luego, me dirijo al cuarto para recostarme en la cama. Las sabanas blancas, y el edredón color miel me cubren y ofrecen su comodidad y calidez; la almohada sostiene mi cabeza en una cómoda posición.

Al cabo de unos minutos, dejo de sentir mis extremidades y me desconecto de lo real.

El sueño comienza, luego de una excelente etapa de descanso.

_La fuerte tormenta asciende y forma nubes negras en el cielo, transformándolo y cubriéndolo a su vez. __Una fuerte neblina cubre toda la zona._

_Mi ropa está completamente mojada y noto -de nuevo- la fuerte ráfaga contínua de frío, que se incrusta en mi piel y en mis huesos, haciendo que tiemble y que mis dientes se unan en cortos intervalos de tiempo._

_La tierra tiembla, una fuerte sacudida hace que me sostenga de la pared más cercana. Me encuentro en un callejón aguardando; está solitario, pero no por mucho tiempo. Grandes charcos de agua sucia me impiden llegar a la salida sin mojarme, espero paciente a que pueda bajar un poco. Nada, espero en vano._

_Escucho de lejos los gritos de la multitud totalmente enloquecida._

_Sólo es un temblor, pienso. Aunque sé que no es el primero en los últimos días._

_Me pregunto en un microsegundo, si alguno de ellos es capaz de creer que este podría ser su fin._

_Veo un gran edificio de bloques sólidos con las ventanas cerradas y oscuras al fondo del callejón. Sé, por alguna razón, que mi deber es dirigirme ahí. Mis pies se mueven instintivamente hasta la puerta, pero nunca llego: en cambio, me escondo detrás de un basurero cuando veo pasar a dos hombres musculosos enfundados en trajes de negro y con capuchas, veo que tienen armas._

_Pasan sin verme, por suerte, y entro por una puerta pequeña que está al lado de la principal. Son solo seis pisos. En las películas, los planes se efectúan siempre en el último piso. La puerta me conduce a un amplio pasillo cubierto de luces y puertas de madera. Me detengo, en lo que parece ser un ascensor y llamo al botón que está a un lado. Estoy nerviosa y mi corazón lo delata._

_Luego de tomar el ascensor, y apretar el número más grande, espero paciente. La sala en la que me detengo es igual de iluminada, pero por alguna razón más fría y amplia. Escucho voces lejanas, justo detrás de una puerta doble de metal alto. Mi vista se fija en todo las esquinas de los lugares escondidos en busca de cámaras o detectores de algún tipo. No veo nada, aunque la idea de que sea para mi tan fácil entrar, es estúpida. Debe haber algo, solo algún... ¡lo veo! Está justo en la esquina del techo; ahí, en la parte superior, un pequeño punto negro que, por experiencia, sé qué es, se asoma._

_Busco en mi bolsa algún tipo de objeto. Frunzo el ceño y saco un chicle, casi me dan ganas de reír._

_Me dirijo entonces, sigilosamente y pegada a la pared, hacia mí objetivo. No estoy respirando, no quiero hacer movimiento bruscos porque..._

— ¡Bella! ¡Vamos, despierta!— Me sacuden de los hombros. Actúo rápido, y me siento erguida sobre la cama. Veo a los lados. Todo sigue igual, todo.

Me enojo y miro a Emmett, que aún me sostiene.

— ¿Por qué me has despertado?

— Estabas muy quieta y de repente, empezaste a temblar y hablar sola.

— Estaba teniendo una visión… bueno, eso creo.

— ¿La misma de siempre?

— Si... solo que no llegué al final y solo tembló una vez, aunque todo ocurrió en primera persona. Siempre la visión se presentaba como si yo fuera una espectadora. Esta vez, veía que yo lo hacía... pero, por todo lo demás, todo siguió igual.

— ¿Estás segura de que es una visión?

— No… no lo sé. Todo estaba borroso, muy borroso. —Respondí.

_Aunque no lo suficiente como para no ver..._

— Habrá que ver si se repite.

Asiento. —La próxima vez, si existe, no me despiertes.

— ¿El chico apareció ahí?

— No. Pero siempre aparece en la habitación que estaba por ver. — Me levanto de la cama. — Voy a comer algo.

— Deberías anotarlo, antes de ir.

Asiento. — Lo haré luego.

* * *

Mucho mucho tiempo. Ando con fiebre por Jace, leyendo Cazadores de Sombras.

En el próximo capitulo, probablemente explique la estructura completa del sueño. Eso es todo lo que diré por ahora y que bueno, no lo haré esperar tanto, si así lo hicieron.

Gracias por sus reviews, significan bastante.


	4. Inesperado

**Disclaymer: La mayor parte de los personajes pertenecen a S.M, El espacio, tiempo y sucesos son de mi propiedad.**

**.**

**_''_****_Capítulo Beteado por _Beta FFTH Lupita''**

**.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

**Inesperado**

* * *

**Estados Unidos, Washington D. C. – Forks.**

**Día Tres.**

**20/07/2008 – 1 pm.**

Después de lo ocurrido en esa mañana, decidí volver a mi casa. Acabo de llegar exactamente desde hace tres minutos. Nadie está en ella, así que aprovecho que no tengo que dar explicaciones y subo directo a mi habitación.

Mi cuarto sigue igual: las mismas paredes color lila, misma cama en el centro, con las sábanas blancas que tenia cuando tuve que irme. Mismos cuadros. Mismos libros. Todo sigue igual. No me sorprendía en absoluto, saber que nadie ha vuelto a entrar aquí desde que me fui.

Me dejo caer boca-arriba en el suelo, y cierro mis ojos. Me siento mal y tengo un mareo de los mil demonios. Me siento confusa.

_Luego de unos cuantos minutos de descanso, varias acciones me reaniman. En la parte de abajo, escucho el repiqueteo del agua siendo interrumpido por el sonido de una puerta derribada y una serie de pisadas fuertes y decididas. Me pongo en alerta, inmediatamente, a cualquier otro sonido y siento el pánico nacer desde lo más profundo de mí ser; un grito y un tiro, hacen reaccionar mi instinto de supervivencia. Silencio. Me levanto rápidamente, y miro por la ventana a dos autos negros mal estacionados. Mierda. ¿Quiénes...? Un fuerte golpe se oye en seco. Siguen subiendo rápidamente. Los autos están vacíos, al parecer. Cierro la puerta con seguro y abro la ventana al instante. El árbol inclinado, cercano a mi ventana, sigue intacto; pongo un pie en el tronco y luego deslizo mi cuerpo, con mucho cuidado, sujetándome de las ramas. Inhalo y exhalo suavemente. Continúo bajando cuidadosamente… un poco más, y mi pie derecho se resbala. Y aunque siento que caigo y que me he lastimado, aguanto un jadeo y consigo recuperarme bajando la vista midiendo la distancia para saltar: al siguiente segundo, mis pies tocan el suelo solido con un ruido sordo._

_Me alejo corriendo, lo más rápido que puedo, en dirección al bosque y me escondo detrás de un gran árbol. Desde esta posición, puedo ver a los… diez sujetos. Son bastante grandes y casi todos son de color; un dato curioso, y que me sorprende en ese momento, es que no usan uniformes. Están completamente armados, por lo que puedo notar. Salen todos a la entrada principal para hacer un escaneo superficial de la casa; luego, uno de ellos comienza a dar indicaciones –supongo que es el jefe– y todos comienzan a dispersarse por los alrededores._

_Subo la empinada colina, pisando en su mayoría, las piedras que encuentro para no dejar huellas. ¡Relájate, Bella! Unas voces se escuchan muy cerca. Me detengo abruptamente y respiro. Se acercan, lo sé. Uno, dos, tres. Corro. Las voces callan y se oyen pasos rápidos. Ahora sé, que también están corriendo y que –probablemente– ya me han visto. Me tropiezo con una piedra y caigo, golpeándome en la cabeza. Gimo de dolor. Un líquido caliente se extiende desde la raíz de mi cabeza, para bajar por mi frente. Trato de levantarme, y todo se mueve. ¡Basta! Corro sin ver muy bien y tropiezo de nuevo, pero esta vez logro sostenerme y retomo la carrera; a lo lejos, alcanzo a distinguir un punto marrón y escucho la corriente de un río... ¿voy a una cabaña? Me dirijo ahí, y me sorprende saber qué no me importa. El sonido de mi corazón latiendo furiosamente suena aún en mis oídos y mi respiración se hace pesada y difícil de efectuar a cada instante._

_Sigo caminando… corriendo, andando sin prisas._

Una mariposa y una niña muy linda.

Un día soleado resplandece en mi vida,

Unas margaritas alegran mi día.

_La voz de mi madre suena. Tengo que toser… la garganta me raspa demasiado. ¡Basta!_

_Trato de moverme, pero no puedo. Lucho, pataleo… pero como imaginaba, no ocurre nada. Estoy inmovilizada. Un dolor agudo se extiende por toda mi pierna derecha y grito. Duele, y siento que caigo en un oscuro abismo. Mi visión se nubla mucho más y sólo atino a cerrar los ojos._

_Unas manos me sostienen fuertemente y me levantan de golpe. Trato de quejarme, pero de mi boca no sale nada, ni un mísero gemido y luego, siento que me ahogo… ¿en sangre? No lo sé. Para este momento, ya he perdido todos los sentidos y estoy siendo arrastrada hacia el mismo agujero negro._

Es entonces, cuando puedo escucharme gritando y puedo sentir las manos de Emmett sobre mis hombros, agitándome de una forma constante y fuerte, e incitándome para que abra los ojos. Pero no quiero abrirlos, ya qué, en estos momentos estoy sumida en el terror total. Dejo de gritar, pero los gruñidos y las palabras de Emmett llamándome no cesan, y al final, decido abrirlos, regresando a la realidad.

_No es real, no es real… no lo es._

Un par de ojos me dan la bienvenida, acompañados de un suspiro entre aliviado y preocupado. Y aunque yo sigo bastante asustada y paralizada, me incorporo poco a poco, temblando y me dirijo hacia la ventana, observando que no hay nada, pero qué pronto lo habrá.

— Tenemos que salir de este lugar. Ahora. —Mascullo frenética, mientras tomo mi bolso.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Vámonos, joder! —Digo alarmada, viendo como parpadea y obedece instantáneamente. Recogemos lo esencial, sabíamos de antemano, que la estadía en este sitio no iba a ser larga.

Encendemos el auto y tomamos la única vía que existe en Forks. Unas gorras y lentes de sol, pudieron hacernos pasar desapercibidos cuando un camión negro, pasó al lado de nosotros hace unos pocos minutos. El aeropuerto se encuentra solo y Emmett logra conseguir unos boletos para Italia, el lugar donde se podrían encontrar mis padres... si es que aún siguen vivos, claro.

Logramos llegar a Italia en unas pocas horas y nos alojamos en un motel de Florencia.

**Italia, Florencia.**

**Día Cuatro**

**21/07/2008 - 6 am.**

Miro por la ventana, hacia las calles que van transitándose poco a poco de personas y vehículos, y observo el Duomo de Santa Maria del Fiore, situado al otro lado de la carretera del motel. Es un maravilloso espectáculo, ya que solo nos separa una corta distancia, de unas cuantas cuadras y se halla iluminado espléndidamente por el amanecer. El cambio de horario resultó fatigoso y no pude dormir bien. Supongo que un cambio de horario, un tanto radical, y una persecución peligrosa, son suficientes para mantener el insomnio en el cuerpo de una persona. Sin embargo, Emmett si qué pudo descansar; sólo llegó y se tiró en la cama, aún con su vestimenta negra puesta y el gorro que usamos para huir. Yo decidí disfrutar del silencio que reinaba en ese momento y ordenar mis ideas… me preguntaba quienes eran ellos y qué querían. Aunque, supongo que está fuera de lugar saber que me buscaban y me querían a mí, siempre a mí.

Me introduzco de nuevo en mi habitación del motel y me tiro sobre la cama con sabanas blanca, cubriéndome completamente y trato de dormir un poco. Sé que me hará falta descansar lo más que se pueda.

**Italia, Florencia.**

**Día Cuatro**

**21/07/2008 - 10 am.**

Despierto un poco desorientada y fatigada, aunque recuerdo rápidamente los últimos acontecimientos. Mi estomago hace un baile furioso y protesta en busca de comida. Demonios, no había podido comer desde la huida. Al levantarme, observo que Emmet no está en su cuarto y qué me ha dejado un emparedado y un cuenco con frutas. Comienzo a devorar todo lo que me dejó, y le agradezco mentalmente por el detalle. Decido ir a buscarlo.

Y lo encuentro fácilmente: está parado frente a la ventana que da vista al Doumo, y lo observa con gran fascinación e interés, recordándome qué él jamás había podido venir a Italia. Sus manos están entrelazadas, en la parte de atrás de su espalda y lleva unos lentes de sol oscuros, para despistar cualquier llamada de atención innecesaria que caiga sobre él. Y en ese momento, interrumpo sus cavilaciones:

— La Basílica de Santa Maria del Fiore, o catedral de Santa María de la Flor, es la catedral de la arcidiócesis católica romana de Florencia, notable por su cúpula. Es una de las obras maestras del arte gótico y del primer Renacimiento italiano. Símbolo de la riqueza y del poder de la capital toscana durante los siglos XIII y XIV, la catedral florentina es uno de los edificios más grandes de la cristiandad —recito las palabras de mi clase de historia universal y le sonrío calidamente.

— Es… hermoso —me dice, su voz denota que está emocionado—. Siempre he querido venir aquí y verlo con mis propios ojos; o al menos me conformaba simplemente, con ver el puente de Vecchio. Todo es tan hermoso.

— Bueno, de Italia salieron varios de los mejores artistas mundiales. Así que por eso no sorprende.

— Leonardo Da Vinci.

— Dante Alighieri —aporto.

— Él fue expulsado —me debate, risueño.

— Pero es originario de ahí, Emmett.

Suspira y de pronto, se pone muy serio. — Tus padres me han contactado hace un momento. Dicen qué están bien y que están aquí.

— Entonces iremos a verlos esta tarde —respondo, notando el cambio de tema, y aceptándolo sin problemas. — ¿Les comentó quiénes eran las personas de negro?

Niega con la cabeza, monótonamente. — Me dijeron que era muy peligroso hablar de este tema por teléfono.

Lo miro con una mezcla de asombro y molestia.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Es peligroso hablarlo por teléfono, por sí llega a existir una intercepción? ¡Se supone que la C.I.A. es la única agencia autorizada para hacer eso! —Digo, demasiado exhausta de repente.

— Al parecer no, Señorita Swan.

**…**

El bolso que traigo en mi hombro no hace mucho peso, y lo transporto con facilidad hasta la casa de mis padres, viendo sorprendida que no ha cambiado en nada. El patio principal —que es enorme— da la bienvenida a la casa de tres pisos de color naranja, adornada por ventanales y amplios balcones. Suspiro sonoramente. Conduzco a Emmett hasta la puerta y luego a la sala de estar, que aún tiene esos espantosos cuadros y muebles viejos. Jessica, la ''servidumbre'', nos informa qué mis padres están por bajar y esperamos, poniéndonos cómodos.

La casa fue construida en el siglo XVIII, por el tátara-tátara abuelo de mi madre, y fue pasando de generación en generación; por lo tanto, mi madre —que la tuvo a los dieciocho años— la rentó hasta el momento en que se casó con mi padre y mi nacimiento llegó, para decidir que querían que nos quedáramos a vivir aquí. Luego, mi padre aceptó trabajar para el gobierno y nos tuvimos que mudar millonadas de ocasiones, visitando siempre una pequeña parte del mundo. Hasta que mi madre discutió con mi padre y ella eligió comprar una casa en Forks, dejándolo viajar sólo. Una buena idea, pienso yo.

Interrumpí la línea de mis pensamientos, al ver a mis padres bajar juntos las escaleras y noto las grandes y más que visibles bolsas oscuras instaladas debajo de sus ojos y su piel pálida y descuidada, a falta de descanso. Me saludan con un beso y ambos le sonríen brevemente a Emmett.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido? — Susurra mi madre. ¿Cómo me ha ido? Uh, mala pregunta.

— Bien, ¿y a ustedes? — Pregunto con educación y me siento estúpida por tener este tema de conversación poco inusual, en una situación tan delicada como lo es ésta.

— Muy bien, querida. Tú padre y yo, te hemos extrañado mucho.

— Seguro… — sonrío, pasándome una mano por el cabello—. ¿Y bien? ¿Quiénes son los que casi, casi nos agarran?


	5. Florencia

**Disclaymer: La mayor parte de los personajes pertenecen a S.M, El espacio, tiempo y sucesos son de mi propiedad.**

**.**

**_''_****_Capítulo Beteado por _Beta FFTH Lupita''**

**.**

* * *

**CAP****Í****TULO 4**

FLORENCIA.

* * *

**Italia, Florencia.**

**Día Cuatro**

**21/07/2008 - 10 am.**

— No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta — dice mi madre, seria—. No dejaron rastros para poder identificarlos o alguna otra cosa que nos permitiera localizarlos y saber quienes eran. Los investigadores de la empresa de tu padre, piensan que, probablemente, sean parte de una organización extranjera o independiente y que solo están cumpliendo órdenes. Pero tampoco tenemos una idea concreta de quien nos podría estar buscando: nadie sabe de ti o de algún dato importante sobre nuestra familia. — Guarda silencio un momento y me sonríe con tristeza—. Queríamos avisarte, pero no sabíamos si sería seguro... ellos podrían interferir en la comunicación y nosotros no tendríamos modo de saberlo. Podríamos revelar todos los datos, y se convertiría en un completo desastre.

— Pero, seguramente, piensas que habría logrado salir con vida porque lo iba a ver llegar. La cosa es que: ya no tengo visiones tan continuas como antes. ¿Por qué? Las visiones de suceso inmediato me llegan a muy poco tiempo, ya sea, que tienden a cambiar rápidamente o son acciones rápidas. Y las de largo plazo ya casi no llegan por la sencilla razón de que el mundo sé va a desmoronar dentro de poco. — Digo, bufando—. Otra cosa que no entiendo es cómo tú — señalo a mi padre, que ha permanecido callado durante toda la conversación—, que eres parte de la mejor organización del mundo, no sepa nada de lo que pasa y no me llega a la cabeza que justo ustedes, tengan miedo de una simple... empresa. ¡Si alguien nos está buscando, ustedes son los que deberían saberlo!

— No me grites—me contesta él en tono brusco, mientras lo observo apretar los puños—. Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos; no te entrometas en asuntos que aún no entiendes.

— Pues es muy injusto que tú me pidas eso, si eres la persona que más lo hace: siempre te metes en mis asuntos —aún cuando no soy yo quien te lo pide— y más cuando no entiendes absolutamente nada. Creo que eso es bastante... estúpido pedirlo. — Me cruzó de brazos y lo miro fijamente. Mi padre nunca se había visto tan frustrado y molesto, como en este momento, estoy segura; sus ojos están completamente negros y su mandíbula está tensa. Su vestimenta _de trabajo:_ esmoquin negro, pantalones negros, zapatos del mismo color y camisa blanca de botones transparentes, sólo lo hacen lucir más intimidante. Pero, realmente no lo analizo a fondo. Acabo de decirle lo que he querido expresar desde hace años.

— ¡Bueno, suficiente! — La voz melosa y dulce de mi madre, sale al aire como un fuerte trueno en hielo. Todos la miramos, sorprendidos—. Tú vas a seguir haciendo lo que tu padre y yo te ordenamos —me mira, tratando de intimidarme—, sin excusas o berrinches de niña pequeña, ¿entendiste?

— Es curioso, mamá, que aún no entiendas un pequeño detalle que se te pasa por alto siempre: yo soy tú hija y no tu criada, no una más de todas tus empleadas. Yo no tengo porque obedecer tus órdenes, y aún así lo hago sin rechistar. Lo más extraño es que eso no parece importarte, ¿eh? ¿Qué me dices de esto, papá?

—Sin nosotros, tú no serías nadie... y obviamente no estarías acá —susurra mi madre, conmocionada por mis palabras.

—Sí, puede que tengas razón. Quizás me visualizaría en una sucia bodega, dictándoles el futuro a los demás. O, tal vez, tendría un poco más de suerte y lograría conseguir un trabajo e ir a la universidad. O podría aparentar ser una chica normal, sin padres raros y trabajos pesados que no tengo porqué hacer. Claro, si te interesa escucharlo, también podría acabar pidiendo comida en la calle. Oh, pero eso sería caer demasiado bajo para la hija de un agente y de una abogada —contesto, maleducada. Mis padres no responden, atónitos, así que salgo de la sala tranquilamente y me dirijo a mi antigua habitación.

**Italia, Florencia.**

**Día Cuatro**

**21/07/2008 - 2 pm.**

Me despierto envuelta en cálidas sábanas de seda y una fuerte luz amarilla me da la bienvenida. Sonrío a medias. Las paredes blancas y el decorado marrón, blanco y negro también me reciben. La habitación es bastante amplia: un ventanal tiene la mitad del cuerpo cubierto por unas cortinas blancas y negras y está pegado junto a la pared izquierda, desde mi cama. Ésta es matrimonial y de color blanco al igual que mi peinadora y las puertas de mi closet. Mi habitación en Florencia tiene un aire lujoso y estadounidense. Me agrada.

Vuelvo a tener mucha hambre, pero no quiero hacerles frente a mis padres. El orgullo me resulta muy pesado, pero es cómodo para llevarlo a cuestas.

Me deslizo por toda la casa, con mi bolso al hombro y sin hacer ruido. Salgó en silencio y sin que nadie me note y me dirijo a un restaurante que queda a la vuelta de la casa. Cuando termino de almorzar, me dirijo al centro y hago un poco turismo, regresando al mismo restaurante para cenar y luego, a eso de las siete, me voy a un hotel.

**Italia, Florencia.**

**Día Cinco**

**21/07/2008 - 5 pm.**

Sonrío con tristeza y termino de empacar la ropa que utilicé ayer.

No me despedí ayer de mis padres; ni siquiera me disculpé por todo lo que dije. Y no planeo hacerlo, aunque estoy segura de que mi conducta fue inapropiada y que estaría mal, culpar al estrés y al cansancio. He pensado seriamente en terminar con todo este tema e independizarme; vivir sola. Después de todo, el año próximo entró a la universidad y quiero ir a Hale. Estudiaré medicina. Y, quizás, simplemente, después logre terminar mi carrera y empiece a buscar cualquier forma de bloquear el don. También, podría conocer a alguien... ¡oh, dios! Nunca he pensado en ello; nunca he tenido un novio en mi vida o algún pretendiente. En aquellos momentos, no había tiempo para pensar en eso, ¿pero en un futuro? Quizás. Claro, sí hay uno.

Emmett entra a la habitación, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y luego de una breve charla, conducimos hasta el aeropuerto. Utilizamos sweaters, capuchas, y lentes oscuros, pero no tan escandalosos para pasar inadvertidos. Nuestro equipaje es liviano, y cuando nos montamos en el avión, relajamos nuestro cuerpo y nos permitimos respirar tranquilamente.

* * *

**¡Damon me quita el sueño!**

**Gracias a todas las lectoras por seguirme desde el comienzo y a las otras por el simple hecho de saber esperar **


End file.
